


Just A Dream

by FictionalFiction



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Awkward Romance, Bonding, First Time, M/M, Mental Instability, Soul Bond, Soul Stone (Marvel), Tony Stark is Good With Kids, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug, mentions of cheating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 06:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14806382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionalFiction/pseuds/FictionalFiction
Summary: It's surprisingly easy how they had never noticed each other, not that it was anyone's fault. They came from different backgrounds, had different views and completely different powers but at the end of the day maybe that's why it happened to them. Maybe that's why life decided that a friendly neighborhood hero was best suited for an internationally renowned mercernary. Or more likely, they just had a case of really bad luck





	1. Meeting You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Spideypool fanfic, hope you enjoy~

To start off with Peter was having a great day.

Like a really great day, something that seemed straight up impossible for Peter since he became Spider Man. He was excited to have the role but it hadn't come easy with all his parents constantly freaking out if he was even a minute late on checking in with them, he didn't think it would be so bad if Tony and Steve hadn't split up.

Tony had vehemently reminded him it wasn't a divorce considering that Steve had never **_actually_** proposed, the two had more important things than marriage on their mind at the time and considering they never planned on separating it had seemed unnecessary but as things usually went for people like them it didn't work out.

Peter wasn't really sure if he should be happy that his parents seemed to have moved on; Tony and Dr Strange—it was cooler than Stephen to Peter—were constantly together and Peter couldn't lie that there was a connection when all three of them got into science based debates and neither Peter or Tony had to break down their terminology or explain it, it was fun because Stephen matched all of Tony's snark with his own and he doted on Peter plus he had his awesome coat that didn't mind following Peter on some of his patrols.

Things with Steve weren't as easy but they were good too, Steve loved Peter— a fact he frequently reminded the teen of—but he didn't feel bad about leaving Tony and that might have made Peter a little partial towards his other father nonetheless Steve and Bucky were all a joy on their own, Bucky spoilt him rotten and even though Steve claimed he was tired of them both the smile on his face while the two performed all manners of antics usually stayed for hours. They took him to museums or showed him how to spar or, a particular favorite, teach him how to paint while they talked about how life used to be and how it was.

It didn't mean there weren't moments where his four parents—the more the merrier—collided rather harshly with each other and he was left in the middle to feel the heat. Those were the times he hated the most because just picture it; Tony standing there yelling at Steve who had, at this point, lost his temper making his eyes flash blue in anger as he matched Tony's scathing remarks while occasionally firing quips at each others choice of partner. A defining note of those fights were when both parties would declare that Peter should come with them and he would be confused. Confused because he _didn't want to_ pick. He loved his parents equally.

Most of the times he ended up staying with Rhodey or Bruce and on one particular occasion Nick Fury.

Peter's life wasn't perfect but, most times, it was okay because unlike some of his peers Peter didn't have to worry about being Bonded. At least not yet.

Peter had been shocked when half of his class had been gone at the start of a new term with only a simple dismissal of being 'Bonded'as an explanation.

Peter didn't quite understand Bonding, he knew that it wasn't what they were teaching him in school at least. His dads were bonded and according to lore they would never separate and their souls would reconnect for eons to come but as was painfully obvious they weren't together, Tony got nauseous from being in the same room as Steve and Bucky talk more of being together for _eons_.

Natasha and Clint were meant to be Bonded but Clint had married another woman, had kids and seemed quite happy being friends with her. Thor and Loki were Bonded but that relationship was a true mess on its own. Bruce was Bonded to The Hulk—it confused the heck out of him that one—but the Hulk was him yet not him so it actually worked out?

Basically all the Bonded pairs in Peter's life weren't anything like what all the romance books preached or how researchers wrote about it in books, in truth the only thing that managed to interest Peter was the part about children.

If two Bonded were truly in love, pure of heart and had been joined as one, it was likely there would be a physical manifestation of their love. In his parents case, it seemed unlikely but Peter was living and breathing. Even Thor and Loki had twin wolves—he had a weird family—so it seemed that love could be pure in any form.

 **That** excited Peter.

The thought of holding in his hands a living breathing being as proof of his love with someone. He often dreamt of being Bonded with a faceless girl and living his days out being a good parent, one that didn't disappear into space or go missing or make you choose sides. So it was understandable why he was excited today.

Today was his Bond checking day. Following the development of some really amazing side of Stark Tech that he'd had helped in designing, it had become possible to read a person's soul wavelength and find a compatible match.

Now this wasn't them restricting people's choices, you could choose to meet whoever you were most compatible with or not, you could bond with someone else though most people choosed to meet with the person matched Peter supposed that it was due to the high compatibility rates.

It wasn't a difficult process. Following the acquisition of the Soul Stone, the processes could be easily carried by trained professionals usually mutants with some of telepathic ability or empaths. Peter was seated in between Tony and Steve while Stephen—being the Sorcerer Supreme and the one who acquired the stone in the first place—was using this an opportunity to check on the stone.

"Are you nervous kid? "

He raised his eyes to meet Tony grinning brightly,

"No Dad, I'm actually pretty excited."

"You know it's not an obligation to see your match right? " Steve's hand is warm on his shoulder and Peter nods tiredly since this must be the thousandth time he's heard that.

"Especially if its all those soldier types, can't trust those dudes for anything."

Steve rolls his eyes, "So you would prefer a mad scientist I suppose?"

Tony shrugs legs crossed as he removes his shades,

"Well if he's rich, not a grandpa and not blonde then he's perfect for my baby."

"Is that all you care about?"

"Well there's more but I didn't want to start on assassins and guys with bionic body parts to spare your feelings but I can if you want."

Peter almost cried in relief when his name was called and he scrambled into the room. Inside the room was a caramel skinned lady with a bright smile and a raised brow,

"Someone's excited I take it? "

Peter blushed and sat down nodding excitedly.

She laughed lightly and gestured for him to shift forward, "Alright so I'll run the process by you real quick, what I'll do is place the stone shard on your forehead which is a link to your soul then this machine here, " She pointed at a beeping machine nearby, "will record the data and crosscheck with all the other souls out there to find your best match. When I say best, I mean like 99.9 to 100% match meaning you are that person's other half understand?"

"Yeah, it's not so complicated I guess."

She nodded at him before raising her palm to rest on his forehead where a light orange glow was emitted. Peter thought hard about his faceless girl and his children, he thought of how much he would live and appreciate his other half.

The doctor pulled her hand back resting it on the machine that released a low hiss before a thin sheet of paper slid out. The woman frowned and picked it up delicately her frown deepening as she read the paper and looked at Peter.

"Is there something wrong? " His smile had faded and he was gripping his knees worry increasing as time passed.

"No... Well actually it states here that your other half is dead."

  
Peter thinks his heart stopped for a whole minute but before he could get a word out the doctor continued, "And alive and dead and alive and dead.... The dead and alive goes on for quite awhile so I'm going to assume he's an immortal here, it's okay Peter."

Immortal? That was good. It meant nothing could happen to his other half.

"Though normally when an immortal dies they stay dead and this exact type of phenomenon has only been marked in one person and I'm sincerely hoping he's not your Bond Half."

More paper slipped out and she picked them up, "He's 6"2, Canadian, a mutant and according to his age is a bit of a debate. His job involves constant traveling and tough skin but he's got a _killer_ sense of humour." Peter didn't miss the emphasis on killer as she continued looking straight at him this time.

"Your Bond Half, your perfect match is Wade Winston Wilson most popularly known as Deadpool or the Merc with a Mouth or Hands of Death us in the Bonding profession call him."

Peter gulped, "Why? "

The lady looked she was nursing a headache as she massaged her temples, "Because if you do bond with him, you'll be his third? Fifth? Maybe more we don't know about and infamous fact, all of Deadpool's Bonded always end up dead or wishing they were dead. You know why because he's a frigging monster. Sorry kid."

❤❤❤

When the doctor invited Steve and Tony in, Peter already knew they wouldn't approve and Tony firmly stated as much.

"It's over my dead body that I'm letting that lunatic near my child. Hell even when I'm dead it's still a no! "

"Tony calm down." Steve pulls Tony back down as they look at the doctor, there's a calm anger brewing inside Steve maybe mixed with some sadness, "It's definitely Wade right?"

"Unless there's another insane immortal Canadian mercernary then yes Mr Rogers, it's definitely Deadpool." She sighed tiredly, "I don't understand how this even happened, all the past records of Deadpool's former Bonded differ so much from Peter's. We have criminals, demons, and all manners of people but I don't understand how they matched perfectly."

"Perfectly?" Tony's voice sounds incredulous.

The doctor wordlessly shows him the test results where '100% Match' is emboldened, " ** _Perfectly_** ."

Peter blanks out most the discussion after that because his perfect Half is some sort of monster according to everyone that even Tony won't let him near. Peter can see fantasies shatter into pieces or do they? A light bulb goes off in his head as thoughts start to swirl like a storm; What if Wade is different from what they think? What if it wasn't his fault things happened to his Bonded? He might actually be a nice guy! Plus he was immortal and there was a high chance—according to his Dad—that Peter was most likely immortal or he was just really really really slow at developing even more so after the spider bite. Besides even if he was a mercernary Tony used to make weapons, Bucky was a former assassin, Steve had done his own fair share of bad things and all was forgiven so why not Wade?

When they get home, Steve leaves immediately pressing a kiss to Peter's temple and hugging him tight. Tony is clingier than that, holding Peter close and cursing in German as he strokes Peter's head, with the way they're acting you would think that Peter's half is dead meanwhile he's hale and hearty. It takes a a lot of convincing for Peter to go out on patrol though he's pretty sure it's because of Stephen backing him up, it's not hard to reach his destination. A bar that had been listed as one of Wade's frequent haunts, the place is bit shabby but the air inside is thick with sweat, the smell of alcohol and foreign smells that assault his senses.

He can feel people discreetly watching him as he walks in, he had worn a large black hoodie over his red costume. It covered his face, it wasn't much but he still appreciated the cover, he walked cautiously to the bar where a man with stringy hair and glasses was watching him warily

"Um hi? "

The man blinks at him as if he's just realizing that Peter is in front of him," If you're lost, the arcade is just a block over."

"No! I'm not here for that-"

"Are you a prostitute then? "

"No, " Peter can actually feel his cheeks flushing, "I'm looking for Wade."

The man pauses to look Peter up and down critically and needless to say the look makes him nervous, "Is there a problem?"

"None. Except I told Wade not to bring his little flings back here but obviously he was too busy fucking your brains out for you to hear that right? "

Peter is sure that he is as red as suit at this point and he can barely form any words let alone a sentence, "What?! "

The man rolls his eyes before speaking, "I'm Weasel and you?"

"Peter."

"Boring. Wade always likes the oddest thing that jerk, anyways just go up there you should know where he is by the raging scent of gay insanity."

Peter nodded and walked up the rather rickety stairs at this point his conscious was fiercely telling him to turn back, Wade wasn't looking like someone who was fit to be in a relationship talk more of raising a family but Peter had his dad's legendary Stark stubbornness so he steeled himself and raised his hand to push the door open but instead of metal, it connected with a warm body.

Peter paused and slowly looked up, there right above him looking at him with impossibly blue eyes was his other half. His perfect match. In a dark hoodie pulled over a baseball cap, he was standing right there caught midstep.

Both of them are frozen.

Till Peter is dodging a bullet and clinging to the ceiling with his heart pounding in his rib cage.

"Wait! "

Wade doesn't hear him and releases another round that is quickly swallowed by Peter's webbing and the teen almost gets hit when the other man literally launches himself at where Peter is perched. The mood is reflexive and Peter winces before he's even made contact, his foot smashes into Wade's jaw followed by an audible crack.

The man drops and sets his jaw back instantaneously and the only thing that comes to Peter's mind is to talk, "I'm your Bonded! We're a match! "

Wade doesn't just stop. It's as if time froze with how _still_ he goes.

"What kind of sick joke are you playing here spider boy? "

Peter gulps before saying with as much conviction he can muster, "I'm Peter Parker and we are a perfect match. I came here to meet you because..." He knows why he came here he should just say it, "Because I believe in giving everyone a chance and I want to raise a family. With you."

He does not expect Wade to drop to the floor laughing so hard that he nearly falls down the stairs if Peter didn't steady him with a web at the last minute.


	2. To Be Honest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter Talks. 
> 
> Wade Listens. 
> 
> Things go off the rails.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the wonderful comments, it's a surefire motivator!

It had taken fifteen minutes for Wade's fits of laughter to subside enough for him to invite Peter through the door he'd just exited from. The door led to a messy apartment, it was messy in the sense that there were takeout bags strewn around but it was mostly covered in guns. Guns seemed to dominate most of the open space that Peter could see with everything from rifles to handguns to some very pretty custom made ones that sat perfectly in a glass case.

  
"These are very pretty. "

  
He was trying to make conversation because while Wade had invited him, he never actually said he was going to _talk_ to Peter plus with the amount of guns it was safe to assume that Wade wasn't ,er, a big fan of talking first.

  
"Oh yeah those old things, they were such a pain to get! I mean have you ever had to dig through a man's entrails because he is stupidly paranoid, it is frankly _exhausting_."

  
The Stark part of Peter—or as his dad usually said 'the smart side that keeps you alive'—chimed in gently in his head that he shouldn't tell Wade that that was the most disturbing thing he'd heard recently but then again it might be safe to at least have a conversation with the man.

  
"I suppose it-"

  
"But the **absolute** worse has to be when some kid runs straight into your perfectly built chest while you're about to go on a chimichanga induced buying spree to moan and groan about being in love with you."

  
Peter winced and wringed his hands uncomfortably as Wade continued,

"And yes I know that he is very _cute_ like.....yes angel vomit! Thank you Yellow but that does not change anything."

  
A pause then Wade rolls his eyes,

  
"I'm not going to turn the kid into a spider kebab just yet White, I can probably just look at him and he'll run for the hills."

This time Wade's face was annoyed before he snapped his head up to meet Peter's eyes where the teen had been carefully watching the emotions that passed over the man's face.

  
First there was humour, then boredom followed by a slight irritation that had tapered off into appreciation and consideration but the look on Wade's face was plain as day.

  
Horror and utter mortification. The man slowly raised a hand to his face which as soon as he made contact with his skin let out a low whine, to be exact it sounded like the sound that would be made if you were to kick a wounded animal.

  
"How haven't you vomited or spontaneously combusted by now? I mean this, " he used his index finger to motion at his face, "is the stuff that wakes the dead, kills infants and steals lunch money from the boogeyman so why exactly are you with your whole obviously goody good getup still in one piece? "

  
Peter was confused. Wade was... Strange? Well strange was the nicest word he could use in the off chance they did become a thing but he didn't understand what the man was saying right now. When Peter had come face-to-face or rather face-to-chest with Wade, he wouldn't lie that he'd been taken aback but his curiosity and good manners had surged in immediately. His first thought was that : What exactly was wrong with Wade's skin? Not in a nasty way but in a purely scientific, curious kid kind of way.

  
Wade looked like he'd been severely burnt and he'd started skin grafting but had stopped before anything could _actually_ heal leaving him with raw looking wounds, it looked like it might hurt and a quick scan now that the man's left eye was slightly raised in what he supposed was a raised brow as Peter hadn't spoken not that he knew what to still say.

  
"It, " he licked his lips quickly flushing a little, "doesn't look that bad, it's actually pretty....cute. "

  
Peter was sure that people's jaws weren't meant to be able to drop that low so he quickly added as an afterthought,

"In a really morbid and gross way. Oh my God, I just called you gross I'm so-"

  
Peter was cut off by the feel of Wade's hands on his masked face and with practically no hesitation he pulled the mask off letting out a breath as the air hit his face. Wade now had an amused look in his eyes as he turned Peter's face this way and that.

  
"Well no obvious deformities so definitely not a kind of hideous camaraderie. Hmm he actually looks well fed so I doubt he's a street kid and besides, " He taps Peter's cheek playfully a grin plastered on the man's face, "this face wouldn't be this suited up if he was slumming it, he looks more suited for being someone's sugar baby."

  
"I can stick to the walls? "

  
Despite it sounding stupid in his head, he considered it a win—a small one but still—that the man's grin only increased.

  
"You'd definitely be _something else_ in bed kid but since you aren't here for that why don't you tell me about this thing you just couldn't wait to tell me? "

  
The table they sat on was rickety and Peter worried faintly that the chair he was sitting on might break but the majority of his attention was swallowed by Wade. Wade that seemed comfortable since his little fit about his skin though Peter was sure he was being watched.

  
"I, um, went for my Bonding test the other day with my parents and I was really excited like seriously excited because while I'm not crazy about Bonding and soul mates and all that jazz, I really love kids plus it would be so cool to have somebody that's your, like, perfect other half yeah? So I went in and the doctor ran her tests— _have you ever had one of those?_ —then she was grim and ominous then she told my parents that you were my other half and some stuff about how I was really unlucky and stuff but I didn't feel unlucky, I mean I think everyone deserves a second chance and I hadn't even **_met_** you but everyone was already making my choices and it was just really annoying so I decided to find you so that we could talk it out ourselves so um please don't shoot me Mr Wilson sir? "

  
He took a breath and looked up at Wade almost dropping his eyes down when he saw how Wade's eyes were twinkling, he looked amused as if maybe he'd just seen a particularly funny cartoon or maybe he was talking to himself? Wade seemed to do that a bit much.

  
"Well that sounded totally believable and tragically boring. Like where's your gasp of horror? The struggle of it not being real? The **disgust** when you saw what you were stuck with? I mean all in all, kid, I have to rate your creativity a big fat zero though I doubt it's that big when you top it off with your powers so maybe a one, though it's all I can spare for such a blatantly obvious prank."

  
"But Mr Wilson, it's not a prank I'm serious! This is real!"

  
The man rolls his eyes moving near the encased guns, "Because raising your voice equates truthfulness. Just tell me who sent you and because I'm in such a good mood— _ **yeah he's a pretty good laugh**_ —I'll let you go. Without a hair on that perfect little head out of place."

  
At this point Peter felt the familiar sensation of tears prickling his eyes but he wasn't going to cry, at least, not before he got Wade to believe him. So he stood up and strided over to the man before he poked a finger at a solid chest.

  
"You listen you, you, you mercenary! I'm not meant to be here, I'm not even meant to think about you but I broke a rule that _both_ my parents agreed on! Do you know how freaking hard that is?! Getting them to agree on something and the first thing they agreed on in **years** is that I shouldn't associate with the person who might make me the happiest in the world because you know why?! Do you? "

  
His voice had gone soft and he was faintly aware that he was crying but he still held eye contact with Wade, "Tell me Wade do you?"

  
"Wow me, sugar fangs. "

  
Peter considered punching the man briefly before he stepped away letting his hand rest on where he supposed Wade's heart was,

"Because it's only a hunch. We might never click, I'm just here on a whim disturbing a clearly uninterested person."

  
He was silent as he felt how calm Wade's heart was and the answering silence, Peter pulled away to leave because this was stupid, he didn't even know Wade so there was no reason to feel like his heart had just been broken as he started for the door.

  
"Hey kid! "

  
His spider sense went off as he grabbed two objects before they could hit him, it was the two encased guns. They felt heavier than what he supposed a gun to feel like and the look of them was strange too; it looked like marble but felt strangely metallic and the gold accents really brought out the color. He looked up questionly and met a bright, friendly grin that actually made him stare warily at the other man.

  
"I'll be seeing you tomorrow night and Yellow says you should wear the costume, it really _**accentuates**_ certain parts of your body."

  
That was all he got as the door shut and someone started belting out the lyrics to some pop song Peter was sure he'd heard somewhere.

  
Peter realized when he slipped into his bedroom window that night that he had no idea where to hide Wade's—his(?)—guns so he simply kept them in his backpack. The whole experience hadn't gone how he planned it but it was also successful in some way? And he figured that at least Wade was vaguely attracted to him if all those remarks about his physical features were anything to go by.

  
True, they weren't signing the wedding register—yet!—but Wade hadn't just dismissed everything he'd told him.

  
That had to count for something. It just had to.

❤❤❤

  
Peter's first late night meeting with Wade—the beginning of many I assure you—was a complete and total disaster and this wasn't exaggeration at all.

  
To start off with, he'd insisted that his parents have dinner with him since, following some begging and reasoning respectively from Peter and Bucky, Steve had moved back to the tower. He'd insisted on taking a lower floor and alternating between staying inside the whole day or going out the whole day with Bucky because he refused on having to spend unnecessary time with Tony which made this dinner a true miracle.

  
Honestly, it had been going so well that it should have been obvious something would happen. That 'something' being Peter's phone ringing and drawing the whole tables attention, he apologized and picked the call answering lightly, "Hello? "

  
"How's your evening going sugar fangs? Did you forget our little rendezvous?"

  
Peter would have choked if he was eating and squealed if he was less well mannered though he did make an excited little sound that made Tony's brow raise as he met Steve's.

  
"No, I didn't. But where...?

  
There was some sort of background chatter before Wade answered, "It's not my fault that I forgot to tell him the location Yellow, some of us aren't deprived sex hounds."

  
Peter decided Wade was talking to himself and politely waited for the 'conversation' to be over before Wade addressed him again.

  
"Sorry kid I got awfully sidetracked but you know that amazing taco place near the Iron Princess's tower? "

  
Peter supposed the Iron Princess was his dad and he couldn't hold his chuckle at that.

"I do."

  
"I knew you were a smart one, it's a date kid! "

  
At that moment Peter was very sure that his face was red from how hard it was blushing, it shouldn't be physically _possible_ to blush this hard. As he dropped the phone he met his parents equally amused faces.

  
"Well, well it seems that somebody has a date."

  
"At night." Steve added.

  
"I wonder where this date is? What do you think Cap?"

  
It'd been a long time since he had heard that nickname but his parents apparently didn't notice.

  
"Maybe a movie? Or a restaurant?"

  
Tony rolled his eyes before looking at Peter and smiling sweetly, "So I suppose you'll want an extended curfew? How about 11?"

  
Steve gasped, "Tony! Be reasonable, make it 12. You know Peter is a cuddler."

  
"True but does he even have any condoms?"

  
"I doubt. The other boy should be prepared of course?"

  
Tony snorted, "Obviously. He's obviously planned this thing so in that case Peter darling?"

  
"Yes dad? " Peter's voice was high, his embarrassment building as Steve moved to stand behind Tony.

  
"Don't do anything we would do!"

  
"And definitely not anything we wouldn't do because..."

  
"We are way too young to be grandparents."

They finished in a deadpan unison and it sort of hit all of them what was happening when Steve had wrapped his arms around Tony, his chin resting on the other man's head as they teased Peter who was displaying the various shades of red he was capable of imitating.

  
Tony was the one to freeze not finishing up a quip that Steve had started prompting an _affectionate_ nuzzle from the blonde to the side of his face. That's when Steve froze and Peter was about to ask why they both looked tense when it dawned on him like a splash of ice cold water.

  
His parents _weren't_ together anymore. They weren't a couple that could hold each other or kiss each others hair so casually because Steve had Bucky and they were happy, happier than he'd ever been with Tony according to what he'd heard Steve say to Bucky one night in a low murmur not meant for Peter's ears. The realization was instantaneous as Steve quickly detangled his arms from around Tony's shoulders and Tony's hand that had been resting on the blonde's biceps fell to his lap, Steve stuttered something out and pressed a kiss to Peter's head, wished him good luck and fled like the grim reaper was hot on his tails.

  
His dad's, Tony that is, reaction was sadder and more profound to Peter. He covered his face and bent his head not shifting as Peter knelt down next to him,

  
"It's alright dad, I mean he didn't notice either I'm sure it was just habit."

  
Tony shook his head slowly, "That's the thing Petey, _I_ did notice. How could I **not** notice when the man who up and decided he was leaving me after years _and_ a child held me like he'd never even been gone? Of course I did but I didn't want to talk because you looked so happy, you looked like my son again and not Spider Man that I've been living with and who is surprisingly good at pretending."

  
Peter was uncomfortable for many reasons but at this moment what stuck on the forefront of his mind was Wade. He was lying to both his parents yet he didn't feel guilty because to be frank? Peter often thought that if his parents talked more—according to his relatives they expressed their emotions physically—maybe this wouldn't have happened. Maybes weren't going to solve anything but sometimes he couldn't help it.

  
"You should probably go now so you aren't late for your date. " If Tony hadn't pointed it out he'd most definitely be stuck just sitting here with his dad for the rest of the night but he didn't want Wade to think he wasn't serious, he was but his dad...

  
"Don't worry kid I have some projects to work on something you can stay out as late as you want, just call if you're staying out alright?"  
Peter nodded not trusting his voice at the moment turning towards his room.

  
"And Peter?," he turned and suddenly he could see how weary and tired his dad looked and Peter resolved to tell Dr Strange to come and stay over for a few days. "Just be careful alright? Don't-just don't do anything you might regret."

  
Even as Peter suited up, he couldn't help the dark thought that slithered around his head, 'Am I something you regret too? '

  
Finding the place wasn't really difficult after he asked for some directions. Despite being a relatively popular hero—he was really being gracious here—he prided himself on maintaining his ideals from when he'd started; your friendly neighborhood Spider Man which meant he could ask for directions from people passing by. With the occasional squeal and autograph here and there.

  
He was about to land on the building opposite the taco stand but a commotion from an alley beside drew his attention, he lowered himself down straight into a slaughter because that seemed to be the only explanation for what he was seeing and standing there like some cosplaying angel of death was Wade in full costume staring at a man whose head was between the X of two katanas.

  
Firstly , Wade was absolutely **_beautiful_** in his suit. The leather—it didn't look like spandex—clung to his every muscle to produce a frankly enchanting image that almost had Peter drooling if not for totally significant fact that he was most likely about to murder a man. In front of him.

  
"Wade! "

  
The mercenary turned and strangely enough his eye holes widened— _how did he even_...? —in surprise as he exclaimed loudly, "Sugar fangs you actually came! I thought maybe you finally got a late reaction to this ugly mug. "

  
Surprisingly Peter found a smile working its way onto his masked features, "Still not bothered by it but would you please let that man go? "

  
"Oh him? " Wade looked like he'd forgotten there was a man who looked like he might pee himself anytime soon in front of him, "Why not? "

  
The swords dropped and instead of fleeing like any sane person might do the man dropped into a totally unneeded roll before picking up his gun and pointing at Peter.

  
"Drop your weapons Deadpool or I'll shoot his head in before you even take a step."

  
The man's tone was dangerous and he looked very prepared to shoot Peter who was vastly unprepared for this change of events meanwhile how Wade managed to express his disinterest while wearing a mask was a mystery but it definitely didn't help to calm Peter down in the slightest.

  
"Listen we both know that you aren't going to shoot and even if you do, you're not going to exactly want to kill Captain America's kid now are you? "

  
The man's face paled as he focused more of his attention on Peter and his hands started trembling,"What?!"

  
"True story. I doubt that you'll be keen on explaining to the Avengers how exactly you shot the pioneer of their next generation but go off I guess. "

  
With that, Wade shifted giving a low bow as he made space for the man to shoot Peter. If Peter didn't have honed senses he's sure that he wouldn't have noticed the gun Wade had discreetly slipped into his hands. Well then time to buy the other man some time.

  
"If you make a run for it now I can promise-"

  
The rest of his sentence was cut off as he fell to the ground clutching his side, Peter's eyes shot to Wade where the man had one gun pointed at Peter, who was miraculously still alive, while the other man was a crumpled form on the floor.

  
Wade turned to him before his eyes widened comically and he rushed over, "Tap dancing Christ kid! Haven't you ever been grazed by a bullet before? You look like you're knocking on death's door which is a pretty good door to be knocking on but still.. "

  
His voice trailed off as he realized that Peter really was hurt, more than Wade had expected and that was disconcerting because the kid wasn't half bad, a little green around the ears but okay.

  
The mercenary sighed and scooped the boy up into his arms, "I'll fix you up in no time but considering that not all of us are blessed with super arachnid powers we'll have to do it my way which involves walking and a taxi, is that alright?"

  
Peter had hoped for a civil conversation, maybe Wade could even follow him on his patrols if they reached a compromise but he didn't see being shot or following Wade to wherever he was going.

  
But you only live once right?

  
"It's alright Wade."

  
He got the feeling that Wade was smiling at him so he gave the man a small grin.

  
It wasn't a candle lit dinner or bonding over things they both liked but for some reason walking out of a dark alley that's decorated with blood splatters and dead bodies, with a burning pain in his side and Wade Wilson talking about everything and anything while he carries Peter like he's a feather makes Peter blush just the slightest.

  
Hey, Wade never said the crazy wasn't contagious did he now?

 


End file.
